


Dear You

by eightninetwo



Series: Between You and Me [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightninetwo/pseuds/eightninetwo
Summary: Just how does one go about writing a thing to their significant other?





	

**Author's Note:**

> 02\. news; letter 

~~_Dear Sunggyu_ ~~

Nope. Sunggyu may be dear to him, but there’s just no way he would write that in a thing to him. Well, Howon actually doesn’t even know why he’s writing a thing to Sunggyu, when he sees him every day. They’ve actually moved in together almost a year back, and Howon’s less thankful about it than he had expected to be.

Sunggyu is about the biggest slob he has ever met in his life, and it baffles Howon to no end how the hell he is still in a relationship with him. The worst thing is that Sunggyu is sort of like a rising superstar in his job, which basically just means that he just has a lot of brains but he probably wouldn’t survive if he lived alone. Howon decides to ignore the fact that Sunggyu was, indeed, living alone for a couple of years during university days because Sunggyu didn’t like sharing a place with others.

_Sunggyu_

Okay, that’s a lot better, but Howon thinks it still really isn’t his style. Just how does one go about writing a thing to their significant other? Or rather, just how does a Howon go about writing a thing to useless-at-home boyfriend Kim Sunggyu?

_Hey_

_Stop ordering fried chicken for dinner. There’s kimbap in the fridge, you’ll live for tonight._

_H._

Howon looks at the note for a few seconds. Then he sticks it on the fridge and leaves for his dance practice that promises to go on until past midnight again since there’s an upcoming performance at a festival and his team has been working hard for it.

To be honest, it would have been much easier to just send a text. But, whatever, Howon didn’t have time to deal with Sunggyu’s reply.

(Sunggyu did reply, though. He added a scribble of his own to Howon’s note that said, “Loved it. Love you.” which Howon saw at three in the morning and made his day even if he wouldn’t admit to that.)

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in the [even after all](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6033159) verse.


End file.
